


It Only Takes One

by tiff_childs



Category: Bucky Barnes Erin Lindsay
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Chicago PD - Freeform, F/M, Jason Beighe, Lindsay - Freeform, Multi, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sophia Bush - Freeform, Voight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiff_childs/pseuds/tiff_childs
Summary: Erin is put in the dark on this case and she doesn't know why.With closed door meetings between Steve and Voight she's all but infuriated by all the secrecy.As she storms into Voight's office making demands they get a call...The teams suits up and heads out, this is where Lindsay is put into the circle all whilst arriving to the crime scene.Then she finally sees why they've been so secret..She sees his name on a case file.James Buchanan Barnes.Her childhood neighbor.Her long lost soulmate..And now her new case!He's wanted for murder and now she has to catch him, will Erin stick to her job or follow her heart and save Bucky?





	1. We Got A Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Katie, for the inspiration. First chapter is super short, sorry!

What are they doing in Voight's office Erin asked Halstead.  
I'm sure if it's important Voight will tell us, Jay replied.  
Lindsay looked at Halstead funny, um okay?  
Jay then took a seat at his desk, leaving Erin standing by herself peering through the blinds of Voight's office window. 

~They've been so weird lately, are they hiding something from me?~  
As Erin was finishing her thoughts Steve walked out of Voight's office.  
Hey, Rogers!  
Steve turned to Erin, yeah?  
What was that about, she asked.  
I can't say, sorry Erin.  
Yeah, sure Erin mumbled.  
Get to work, paperwork doesn't do itself, Hank shouted.  
Erin looks back at Voight in annoyance.  
Can I speak to you for a sec, Hank?  
Not now, get to work Voight said heading back to his office.  
Lindsay was not okay with that, so she let out a huff, and marched to Voight's office door, slamming it open.  
The door was closed,Voight said.  
And now it's open, Lindsay retorted.  
Lindsay then slams the door behind her.  
WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON AROUND HERE ,Erin shouted.  
Excuse me? 

 

*knock* *knock* 

Voight we just got a call, murder.  
It was him, Steve said.  
Him, him who?  
Erin asked.  
Let's get to the scene, and bring the big guns! Voight said ignoring Erins question.  
HANK.. She hissed.  
Erin, get suited up, I'll talk to you on the way.  
~About time!~  
Okay, she said with a sigh of relief.  
The team gets ready and then get into their SUV's and depart the premises.  
So?  
Erin questioned.  
So we do our jobs, Voight said.  
Hank tell me what's going on!  
Erin sputtered.  
Give it a rest, Erin!  
Not until you tell me what I need to do, in order to do my job!  
Voight nearly threw a folder in Erin's lap.  
There!!!  
What's this?  
Erin raised her brow.  
Just read it Erin, Voight said.  
As quickly as Lindsay opened the file, she looked up at Hank even faster.  
How long have you known Hank?  
A month, he replied.  
Why didn't you tell me!  
Erin, you're lucky I'm even letting you work this case at all.  
I should have known Hank, he was..  
He was what Erin?  
He's nothing, he's a suspect he killed over 50 peop-  
That wasn't him Hank and YOU know it. It was HYDRA!  
Look Erin, I'm always going to do what I feel is in your best interest, and if you can't handle this you let me know.  
Hank I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need you always looking over my shoulder for me.  
Besides Bucky would never hurt anyone, not unless he's been activated.  
You know one of these days Erin you gotta realize that Bucky, and the Winter Soldier are the same people.  
Well that's not going to be today, Erin said looking out the window.

To be continued...


	2. Something Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive to the scene the stench of blood filled the air.  
> Its a blood bath.  
> Erin's stomach turned as they entered the door.  
> Bodies left and right.  
> This alone will test Erin's loyalty to Bucky and her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll trying making these longer!

Detective Lindsay, special intelligence unit.

Go right ahead detective, be careful it's a blood bath in there, a uni cop warned Erin.

Thanks for the heads up she replied.

Hank followed Erin inside.

Jesus!

Steve what've we got Erin muttered.

There's 5 victims. 

One in the master bedroom, two in the kitchen, and two in the living room, Steve reported.

They're just kids Voight said motioning towards the couch.

Erin closed her eyes trying to hold back any thoughts of what might have happened.

~This is going to ruin Buck. ~

He didn't do this Hank, not Bucky!

Erin I think the writing's on the walls in this one, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and his family is murdered the same day he's mysteriously taken from holding.

Don't be so quick to condemn him just because we grew up together.

Erin he's bad news!

You said we do our jobs, so that means we collect evidence, and give him a fair trial, innocent until proven guilty right?! 

Not this time, Hank hissed.

He killed these children, and we're going to bring him in!

What makes you judge, jury, and executioner?

I'm doing my job Erin, how bout you!?

Oh, don't give me that load of crap Hank, you're making this personal!

HE KILLED KIDS ERIN, WHAT MORE DOES HE HAVE TO DO FOR YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE HIS DAMN GUARDIAN ANGEL, Hank bellowed out.

 

We've got a set of prints over here on the statue, a CSU guy interrupted. 

I need some air, Lindsay announced.

Erin walks out the door, and passes through the police tape.

~It wasn't Bucky, it was HYDRA, she assured herself in her mind.~

Erin walks to the front of the vehicle and exhales deeply.

Steve approaches Erin from behind.

Are your okay?

Not really, no!

How long have you known about Bucky going on a killing spree, she asked.

Not that long, Voight told me last week, he admitted.

You should have told me, we're partners Steve, we're supposed to tell each other everything.

And we're also supposed to protect each other Erin, I thought that's what I was doing.

Oh God, not you too. 

I'm so sick of everyone trying to protect me!!

I'm a grown ass woman, I've stopped needing protection the day I earned this badge!

I know, I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself Erin I'm just trying to watch your six.

Watch my six, huh?

Well when I need backup I'll let you know, until then stay out of my way.

And no more secrets! 

Okay, no more secrets, Steve repeated.

 

As Erin went to turn she caught a glimpse of something flickering in the moonlight.

It was metal!

~Bucky?!~

I have to go check on something, I'll be back Rogers!

Okay.

 

 

Erin quickly made her way into the direction of the mirroring object and into the shadows of the night.

Bucky, Erin called out in a low whispery voice.

She heard a twig snap behind her.

Erin swung around gun drawn.

Bucky what are you doing here, it isn't safe!

Bucky, who's Bucky? 

He grabbed her by the throat and looked into her green wide eyes.

Lifting her slightly off the ground, tightening his grip.

Bucky stop it's me, I know you remember me.

You just have to fight it!

Like you did before.

I don't know you, he insisted.

Then why are you here, she gasped.

Maybe I like to watch the after math of my work.

No that's not it, your lying.

You knew I'd respond to the call!

No I didn't pig, now shut your mouth!

Make me, Buck.

Make me shut up forever, do it!

Kill me!

Bucky sat her back on the ground.

Not yet, sweetie.

HYDRA has something special planned for you!

I'm flattered, she managed to let out before he vanished into the darkness.

 

 

*Buzz* *Buzz*

 

 

 

Erin reached for her phone and read her text message.

 

Voight: Come back to the scene, we're packing it in.

Erin exhaled deeply unsure on what to do.

~Should I tell Voight or is that too risky!! ~

HYDRA has something planned for me, what's that supposed to mean she asked herself.

 

 

 

To be continued...


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets.  
> Birthdays.  
> Weddings.  
> Promises.  
> Kidnappings.

Lindsay goes back to the crime scene and walks up to Voight.

Do you mind if I ride back with Rogers instead?!

No problem here.

Okay, good she said with a forced smile.

Erin walked to Steve's passenger door and got in.

How come you're not riding with Voight?

Last time I checked you're my partner, not Voight.

Steve could tell there was more to it then that but he just let it go.

Okay, he replied.

As Steve put the vehicle in drive Erin began to fidget a little.

Erin, what's wrong?

Can I trust you?

Like really trust you? She asked him.

Of course Erin, we're more than just partners, we're friends.

Okay, I'm going to tell you something but you CAN'T tell Voight, okay!

Okay, what is it, he asked.

I saw Bucky, she confessed.

What!

When?

Tonight, during the investigation.

What'd he do?

What'd he say to you, Erin?

He said HYDRA has something planned for me.

Lindsay..

Yeah, I know.

Be careful.

 

 

Erin and Steve arrive to the station, they do 2 hours of paperwork Erin and Voight exchange icy looks and finally their shift is over.

 

Erin is walking to her car and she sees a paper on her windshield.

~Not another damn flyer!~

As she gets closer to her car she realizes it's not a flyer at all.

~Bucky was here!~

It was a picture of 10 year old Erin and Bucky, she was sitting in his lap, and he was still in his military uniform.

He was 24 at the time.

Erin then laughed as she remembered what she said to him that day.

“One day I'm going to marry you!”she said.

Erin snapped back to reality as she was grabbed from behind, arms restrained hands being slipped into zip ties.

And another person putting a sack over her head.

Let me go you motherfu-

As she was about to say some not so nice names to them she started to go off into a deep sleep.

Drifting in and out of consciousness partially hearing someone talking.

Then black.

 

 

Suddenly transporting into an old memory of hers.

It felt so real, she could smell, hear and feel everything around her like it was the present day.

 

 

× Haapppy biirrthdaay too youu, happy birthday to you!

Haha Buck this is so unnecessary!

Erin you only turn 18 once!

Yeah but the 18 balloons and all these other decoration are a bit much.

It's just the two of us!

I wanted to make you feel extra special, since Voight couldn't be here.

Well still you didn't have to do all this for little ole me!

Like I said Erin, your special!

Erin then began to feel her cheeks start to heat up.

You know you're gonna have to stop blushing around me if you're going to be my bride one day.

Erin cursed herself in her mind.

What do you mean, she questioned.

Oh don't tell me your forgot the day we met!

You said “One day I'm going to marry you!” 

Erin covered her face, oh God I forgot about that.

She lied.

Bucky quirked his brow and began to grin.

Well, Mrs. Barnes I'm glad I'm here with you!

Well, Mr. Lindsay I'm glad you're here too!

Any day spent with you is special, she said with a smile.

Well when we're married you can spend everyday with me.

Is that a promise, she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, and she began to freak out thinking he would think it was awkward, but he surprised her.

Definitely, he said with a sincere smile.

Erin walked closer to Bucky and kissed his cheek.

I'll hold you to that!

Bucky now began to blush.

Oooh are your cheeks getting red?

She poked fun at him.

He grabbed a piece of cake and she started backing up.

No Bucky stop!

Don't you dare!

Aghhh!×

 

 

 

 

Agent Lindsay? 

She heard a familiar voice.

Her eyes slowly opened.

There was a bright light.

 

Good you're awake.

What's going on, why am I here?

Lindsay you broke contact, you were supposed to report to Steve once a week!

I assume you've heard about agent Thomas's murder already?!

Yeah, we cased out the scene a few hours ago.

Look, Hill I'm sorry I've been distracted.

Because of Bucky, right?

Yes, but I haven't blown my cover.

Steve is there with me, I've got everything under control.

Do you?

We took these photos earlier with our satellite surveillance.

That's Bucky Erin, you were with him!

He came to me, he's not himself.

But I can reach him, I know it!

Lindsay I won't tell you what to do but you need to be careful!

I know!

I need to tell you something Maria.

Bucky said HYDRA is planning something against me.

Erin that's serious stuff.

We're putting a security detail on you at all times.

What, no?!

How am I supposed to do my job with your goons following me?

It's for your safety Erin!

I don't need it!

I'm leaving, why'd you go through this whole charade anyway?

To test you.

You say you don't need protection, but what if it was HYDRA who got you instead of S.H.I.E.L.D, then what Erin?

Erin sighed heavily, fine you can assign the detail but they better not get in my way!

 

Erin left going back to her car.

But when she's arrived the picture was gone.

 

 

 

To be continued...


	4. No Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are taking over Erin.  
> She is trying to do her job, but also protect Bucky as well.  
> Will HYDRA finally make their move?

Erin was frantic, her heart pounded in her chest.

Bucky, the real Bucky took the time to reach out to her, and she lost it.

She lost the damn photo!

Erin searched under her car, around the parking lot, and even under her hood for the slight possibility that it might have slipped underneath.

Nothing.

It was gone!

 

Erin could feel a tear stray away from her eyes.

This day sucked, she said in frustration.

Guess I'll go home, and get oh look at that, 3 hours of sleep.

The normal human being gets 8, but I guess I'm not normal, Erin rolled her eyes.

Erin drove home, and as soon as she entered her apartment she collapsed onto her bed.

 

 

× Okay, Buck it's so on!

I'm not scared, he teased.

Erin ran to the counter to grab a huge chunk of cake.

As soon as it was in her hand Bucky's eyes widened.

If we throw the whole cake we won't have any left to eat!

I'm okay with that, she laughed.

Bucky slowly stepped toward her.

How confident are you on your aim, he said.

Erin narrowed her eyes.

You wanna find out?!

Bucky quickly stepped forward, grabbing her throwing arm.

Oh, Bucky not fair!

You threw cake first, she blurted.

Bucky just laughed.

I'm going to regret this.

Bucky let go of Erin's arm.

Well now I feel bad, she lied.

She pretended to sit the cake back down.

Bucky sighed in relief, and began to walk to the sink.

Hey, Bucky?

When I said I felt bad, I meant for you!

She smashed the cake into his face.

Bucky stood there, mouth open.

You really are good at aim, he said.

You sound surprised, she said furrowing her brow.

Bucky wiped his right cheek and ran over to Erin.

He moved his hand over Erin's face, covering it with frosting and smushed cake bits.

Erin swarmed in his arms, trying to break free.

She finally managed to get loose and ran to the couch. 

Bucky followed her quickly, tackling her down to the seat cushion.

Stop!!

Erin giggled uncontrollably.

Bucky smiled at her and she reciprocated.

Happy birthday, sweetie.

Erin looked into his piercing blue eyes, and then she realized that he only saw her as nothing more than just a kid.

Her smile began to fade and she slowly sat up.

Thanks, Buck.

So what do you wanna do, birthday girl?

A flash of Erin moaning with Bucky on top of her flashed in her mind.

She shook her head trying to push her thoughts away.

Um, I don't really care, a movie is fine.

Well I think we should get cleaned up first, Bucky added.

Bucky stood up, removing his shirt.

Erin averted her eyes, not wanting anymore impure thoughts.

Um, yeah you can take a shower while I clean the kitchen, she managed to get out.

Still looking away.

Bucky laughed when he noticed she wouldn't make eye contact.

I'm not a girl, looking at me won't offend me, I don't have breast, he said.

Erin laughed, she slowly began to turn her head.

But now Bucky was in his underwear as well.

Erin's eyes lingered on his body.

His black skin tight boxer briefs showed off his every feature.

It almost sent Erin overboard.

She awkwardly got up, and headed to the kitchen.

She made dishwater so she could soak all the dishes.

Then she felt a presence behind her.

Where are the towels, again?

Erin looked back to see Bucky standing in the doorway.

She gripped the sink to gain self control.

Then let out a quiet breath.

I'll show you, she said.

Bucky followed her into the bathroom.

She walked to a tall cabinet, opening it revealing an array of plush towels.

Choose your poison, she said.

Bucky grabbed a towel from behind Erin.

He was pressed against her.

She was about to fall apart.

Then she felt Bucky, obviously she felt Bucky he was pressed against her.

But that's not what I mean.

She felt the Bucky in his pants!

Erin slowly turned around, now face to face with Bucky.

I-I should go finish the dishes, she stuttered out.

Bucky shook his head.

You don't have to.

Erin shifted her weight.

~Am I dreaming?~

Before she knew it Bucky was inches from her face.

He moved to her lips with his mouth.

Before they made contact Erin pulled back.

Are you sure this is a good idea?!

Bucky smiled at her, and closed the gap between them.

Their kiss deepened, and Erin gave his tongue entrance inside her mouth.

Erin broke the kiss, for air.

Bucky began to kiss the nape of her neck.

Erin grabbed the back of his neck tightly.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Erin's waist and picked her up.

Erin wrapped her legs around him.

Bucky sat Erin on the bathroom sink.

Bucky! 

She said his name in pleasure.

He smirked against her skin.

And the sound of her wanting him, motivated him even more. ×

 

 

 

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* 

 

Erin groaned as her alarm clock went off.

She rolled to her side dismissing her alarm.

My memories are holding me back, she admitted.

I have to turn off my feelings.

Maria was right, I'm distracted because of Bucky.

Erin took a cold shower, hoping it'd wake her up quicker.

Erin got ready and drove to work.

She clocked in, and headed to the locker room.

As she approached her locker she saw something hanging out of it.

Oh my God!

The picture!

But who could have put it here?!

She put her personal belongings in her locker.

She took the photo with her.

As she walked out of the locker room Jay approached her.

I thought you might wanna keep that away from everyone else he said.

You know him being our prime suspect and all.

Erin narrowed her eyes at Halstead.

He's not a bad guy.

No, it's fine your secret's safe with me.

I'm good at keeping secrets, trust me, he said.

Erin looked at Halstead with suspicious eyes.

Halstead gave her a smirk and walked away.

~I'm going to have Maria do a background check on him. ~

 

 

Erin sat at her desk.

As you all know we've conducted a manhunt for James Buchanan Barnes. 

Voight announced.

Erin rolled her eyes and scoffed.

You got something to say Erin?

Voight asked.

No, boss, she said sarcastically.

Uhuh, Voight said annoyed.

We've pinned the maps of all the locations he was last seen.

It's only a matter of time, Voight said cockily.

Erin studied the maps.

She noticed one location he kept circling was the park where they had their first date.

Erin winced her face.

~No emotions Erin! ~

She knew nobody else would know about the park, so she decided to try chasing down her lead, alone!

 

She made her way to the vicinity of the park.

She staked out the area for a good hour before she noticed a black SUV with tinted windows approaching.

It was Maria!

She pulled up next to Erin.

Erin rolled her window down.

 

 

Erin, what are you doing?

My job, Erin replied.

Are you actually thinking of bringing Bucky in?

I don't know, Maria!

Just don't do anything stupid, he's a fugitive now.

And you think I'm going to harbor him, right?!

Well, aren't you?

I mean for god sakes Erin, why else would you come alone, without backup!

I have backup, I didn't forget about the detail you had placed.

You mean the detail you tried to slip?

Whatever, Maria I don't need this.

As Erin and Maria bickered from car to car a shot was fired, causing an explosion.

There was ringing in Erin's ears.

Maria!

Erin called out for Maria multiple times.

When Erin was balanced enough to walk she tried going to agent Hill's vehicle.

As Erin bent over to check on Maria she was pulled back and slammed to the ground.

As Erin looked up she saw a familiar face.

What the hell!

Erin shouted.

 

To be continued….


	5. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin is taken.  
> Intelligence has been double crossed.  
> Erin is about to show everyone what she's really made of.

Halstead what the hell do you think you're doing, she barked.

You'll see soon enough!

Jay punched Erin in the face a few times, finally able to knock her out.

 

 

Wake up!

Erin heard Halstead yell.

Then splash, he threw a bucket of cold water in her face.

Erin jerked her head up in anger.

She was hanging from the roof, arms chained upwards feet dangling to the floor.

She was in a HYDRA laboratory. 

So you're the mole in the intelligence unit huh, Erin said.

Surprise, Jay mocked.

It really is a surprise, Erin began to grin.

Why's that, he asked her.

Because I didn't think HYDRA hired pussies!

Ha, that's funny, Jay hissed.

Halstead hit Lindsay and she spun around.

When she faced the other direction, she briefly saw they weren't alone.

Bucky was there too.

 

You know Erin, you're pretty tough.

But you don't know when to shut that pretty mouth of yours.

Jay touched her bottom lip and Erin pulled her head away, then spit in his face.

Funny, I was under your nose the whole time and you had no idea!

Yeah well when S.H.I.E.L.D. put me in they told me to look for anyone unusual, someone who had special skills, someone extraordinary.

You Jay, don't quite live up to those standards.

You're just a little bitch, if you ask me.

Jay struck Erin in the ribs.

I was special enough to land the job at intelligence.

Ha, you were only hired because of that bullshit sob story you told Voight!

Well it wasn't complete bullshit my parents were murdered, but I'm the one who was behind the trigger.

 

Wow you killed your own parents?!

Yeah, now just imagine the things I'm willing to do to you, he smirked evilly.

I'd say you're psychotic but truth be told I'm not surprised.

It's the bitch move to do.

I told you, you're a little bitch!

Bucky was now standing behind Halstead.

As Erin continued to taunt Halstead she noticed a slight lift of Bucky's lips, forming into a smile.

You know, I wish I hadn't sniped that guy who had the upper hand on you that one day on the job.

But I had to take orders, jay said in annoyance.

I remember you swooned over my sniping skills that day.

Did you forget that babe?!

I was just being considerate, if we're being honest I've seen better.

Erin looked to Bucky, knowing he'd know she meant him.

Your insults are getting pretty old, Erin.

Don't make me hurt you.

You think I'm scared, bitch?!

Halstead grabbed Erin by her hair, pulling her head back.

He began to laugh.

He put his lips to her ear.

You remember the night we hooked up?

You weren't calling me a bitch that night, were you?!

Jay smirked.

Erin felt guilt wash over her body.

She looked to Bucky, she swore she saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

How about we reenact that right now, in front of your boyfriend over there.

In fact maybe I'll make him hold you down on the table as I penetra--

Before Jay could finish his sentence he was being thrown into the table.

Bucky?

Erin questioned.

Hey, sweetie.

I knew you'd remember, she exclaimed.

As Bucky headed to Erin to get her chains off, Halstead snuck up behind him.

Watch out she yelled.

She reacted faster than her words, before she knew it she kicked herself upwards swinging her foot into the side of Jay's head.

He was slung backward.

Bucky then grabbed Jay and punched him repeatedly.

Bucky that's enough, let's go.

Bucky stopped hitting Halstead and turned back to Erin.

Let's get you down!

Bucky helped Erin out of her chains.

We gotta hurry Buck!

As he grabbed onto her for support the doors swung open.

 

Maria!

I told you to be careful Lindsay!

I know, she said.

As they moved closer the men behind Maria drew their guns.

It's okay, Erin shouted.

It's Bucky, he remembers everything.

Maria, he's not a threat!

Lower your weapons gentlemen, Maria said.

Erin smiled and Bucky helped her out of the building.

She whispered in his ear as he held her tightly.

“I knew you'd come back to me.”

Always, he replied.

 

 

 

 

When they got in Maria's car they began to chat.

So how long have you had your memory.

Well I remembered you about 8 days ago.

That's 4 days before our run in, she said.

Yeah sorry, I was still fighting the serum.

But you're so stubborn that I just kept remembering you, you haunted my dreams.

I remembered your face, your lips, the way you feel, how I felt when you touched me.

Somehow, you always got through the walls I put up.

I'll never give up on you Bucky!

Never!

I didn't when you were captured for 15 years, when HYDRA first got their hands on you.

I knew you'd be okay, I just thought you would have aged like me, but you didn't.

You still looked 34.

Which is the age you were when they got you.

Which was ironic because I was 35 when I found you.

And now here we are.

Well at least we look the same age, Bucky joked.

(Because if he had aged he'd be 49 going on 50.)

Age never seemed to matter to us before, Erin smiled.

Yeah but you weren't the one getting dirty looks on our dates, Bucky said.

Oh yeah, she said remembering their first date at the park.

I was 18 and you were 32.

That was so funny when the old lady smashed her cane on your foot when we started to kiss.

Erin began to laugh.

It wasn't funny at all, Bucky snapped.

Awww, yes it was, she teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

Hey love birds be prepared to duck, there's a police stop ahead, Maria informed them.

 

Bucky laid flat to the car floor board and Erin laid on top.

Maria threw a blanket over them.

Be still guys, Maria said.

They pulled up to the police officer and the car came to a stop.

When he began to speak Erin's body tensed up at the familiar voice.

It's Voight, she mouthed to Bucky.

His eyes widened.

Ma’am do you mind lifting the blanket in the back he asked Maria.

 

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued…


	6. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria takes Bucky and Erin to safety.

Okay, Maria said with confidence.

Voight examined the area.

Okay, you're free to go I appreciate your cooperation, Voight said.

Of course, Maria smiled.

 

 

 

What the hell why couldn't he see them?

Erin made eye contact with him, she swore he was looking right dead at her.

She felt like a deer in the headlights!

The car began to move.

I used a cloaking device, Maria explained.

So that's why you said stay still, Erin asked.

Now you're catching on Lindsay, Hill remarked.

You two can get up now, she added.

I mean we don't have to, Bucky furrowed his brows up at Erin and smiled.

Erin laughed and rolled her eyes.

You're an idiot.

Erin got off the top of Bucky, and back into the seat.

Hey a guy's gotta try, Bucky said now getting into the seat as well.

So what's our play, Erin asked Maria.

Let's get you to safety before we discuss our game plan, Maria said.

Okay, Erin agreed.

Erin looked out the driver side rear window.

Then she felt Bucky's hand grab ahold of hers, drawing her attention back into the car.

You okay, he asked her.

Erin nodded her head .

Yeah I'm just so relieved to have you back, she told him.

Bucky intertwined his fingers with Erin's, and squeezed her hand.

I'm not going anywhere, he assured her.

~I wish I could believe that. ~

Erin didn't respond she just gave Bucky a smile, and put her head on his shoulder.

 

 

 

Okay, we're here Maria announced.

Everyone exited the vehicle and headed inside the facility.

So what's next, Erin asked.

Well that's the thing.

We don't exactly know, Maria said.

You don't know?

What do you mean you don't know, Erin exclaimed.

I mean that thanks to you we've found out that Jay Halstead was the mole in the intelligence unit.

And we have to come up with a new plan, an attack.

An attack, Erin repeated.

On HYDRA, Maria continued.

Are you crazy, we don't have enough manpower for that, Maria!

Yes we do, Maria stretched her words.

Erin and Bucky looked at each other then back to Maria.

What do you have in mind, Erin questioned.

Glad you asked, Maria stated.

You're going to work with the Avengers.

The Avengers, Erin said with a brow raised.

Yeah you know Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Bruce.

Oh and there's a couple of other recruits as well I believe Sam, and Wanda, and now the two of you as well.

Uhuh, Erin said in doubt.

So you're saying that Steve's entire team is willing to help us out, all whilst one of us still being a fugitive.

That's exactly what I'm saying.

Why can't S.H.I.E.L.D. just help us?!

Oh we plan to, just on the sidelines.

Wel-

As Erin was about to ask another question, Steve dressed in his C.A. uniform walked in.

Thanks agent Hill, but I'll debrief these two myself.

You got it Cap, Maria said exiting the room.

 

 

 

Nice suit, looks tight.

Is that spandex, Bucky joked.

That's funny, nice to see you still have a sense of humor old timer, Steve remarked.

Oh wow, Erin blurted.

What, Bucky and Steve said in unison.

Oh, nothing I just got a little deja vu.

Feels like I'm 14 all over again, Erin remarked hinting at their back and forth banter.

Sorry, Steve said.

So what's the plan kiddo, Bucky remarked.

Yeah I'm in my late 30’s I'm not a kid, Steve argued.

And I've got a decade and a half on you, kiddo.

Okay, stop!

You two are giving me a headache!

Let's just get on with the debriefing please... thank you!

Yeah let's do this, kiddo!

Okay that's it, Erin said as she exited the room.

 

 

Is the debrief over already, Mara asked.

Quite the opposite actually, it hasn't even begun!

What's going on?

It's just Bucky and Steve, they like to one up each other, always have, it's kinda their thing, Erin explained.

Is this going to get in the way of your mission, Maria asked.

No, they just haven't seen each other in a while they've got allot to exhume from their systems.

Why are they like that?

I'm not really sure Bucky's acted like that ever since he met Steve.

Maybe he's jealous!

Of what, Erin snickered out.

Isn't it obvious he's jealous of you and Steve, Maria pointed out.

Why would he be jealous of us, we're just friends.

Yeah well maybe he thinks you'll wanna be with someone you're own age, someone who is a hero…

Maria was about to list more but she noticed Erin giving her an icy stare.

Maria, that's ridiculous I love Bucky.

Well have you ever told him that?

Well, no.

But that's because things keep getting in the way.

Things like HYDRA, Maria asked.

Exactly, which is why we need to take them down, for good!

Well you should get back in there, then!

Erin sighed and rolled her eyes.

Fiiinneee, Erin groaned.

 

 

So you're a superhero now, Bucky asked.

I do what I can, Steve said.

Well I guess you're a better man than I'll ever be, Bucky admitted.

Buck don't say that, what you did all those years, it wasn't you, it was HYDRA.

But I did them.

Erin walked in just as they finished their conversation.

Am I interrupting anything, Erin asked noticing the tension.

Uh, no let's get this done, Steve said.

 

 

 

Okay we have our plan, now what, Erin asked.

Now we introduce you to the team.

Uh o-okay, Erin said looking at Bucky.

 

 

 

To be continued...


End file.
